Carry on My Wayward Son
by CharliePaceWinchester009
Summary: Adam Milligan moves to Lima, Ohio and tries to be bad-ass. Upon his first day at McKinley High he meets Kenzi Winchester. *Crappy Summary I know. Loosely AU of Supernatural. I haven't decided what I am doing with this yet.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural F/F (1st attempt) Adam M.

A/N: This is my (possibly failed) attempt at a Glee/Supernatural Crossover. I looked everything up, but I'm 99% sure that I am missing a boatload of information here, so this may not work out as planned. At any time, I may decide to discontinue this story, and start something else with Adam. This is set before the Ghoul's and Michael. (Season 5) and before he is even known to Sam and Dean, so therefore I am unsure if I will add them in this story. I have found that he was attending medical school at some point, but I have him staying back, and in his senior year he moved to Lima, Ohio. This also leads to the first season of _Glee_. For now I am leaving it as Glee FF until (or if I change my mind)._ I OWN NOTHING_.

* * *

_Prologue_

Everything was different. Then again, I was used to different. Just not like this. I wanted back to Minnesota, where I had been until three weeks ago. Now I was stuck in Lima, Ohio. Mom had made sure as of yesterday, I had everything. I mean everything. Hell, if the school required a uniform, I would have had that on my nightstand as well.

There was nothing here, except a bazillion restaurants and a high school, in which, I would be attending tomorrow. _I was screwed_.


	2. Welcome to School of Badassness

Chapter 1 

_Welcome to the School _

_Of Badass-ness_

_I own nothing. Adam is owned by Eric Kripke. Glee owned by Brad Falchuck & Ryan Murphy. I only own my original characters. If you read the A/N from Prologue, I changed my mind. Neither of the two know that they are related yet._

* * *

I grabbed my schedule and headed to the school. I wanted to get out of the house before mom woke. I didn't want her bitching about who knows what. I also grabbed the directions that I printed from Google Maps. As the car starts, I place in my Pyromania cassette into the 67 Impala's cassette player.

"Nice wheels," I heard a jock, who was obvious jealous that my ride was better than his, announce, as I stopped the car in the student parking lot.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess," I answer him back. Yeah, I didn't really fit in.

"What did you do, steal the wheels?" he asks, I wasn't looking at him when I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not denying anything, but if you want to assume it. Assume it," I tell him, as I get more impatient.

"That is so badass," he tells me. I wasn't sure that it was. I just keep walking towards the office. I was more than likely already all registered; in all honesty, I wasn't sure how the moving shit worked in schools. I didn't really care. Ten minutes later, I walked to my new assigned locker with lock in hand. Locker 778. _13.23.21_. That was easy enough.

"You must be new student. Word has it, you stole the wheels your driving, and served Juvie. How did that even work?" the kid beside me asks. _That was fast_.

"Something like," I lie not really wanting conversation.

"I'm Kenzie," she tells me. "The real name is Mackenzie, but I prefer Kenzie," she adds as she shuts her locker.

"I'm Adam," I tell her, as throw my bag in my locker, and grab my schedule and binder from it.

"A badass with a Bible name, that's so…I don't know what," she tells me, as her auburn hair falls on the side of her face. "Anyhow what is your first class?" she asks wondering.

"Español with Senor William Shuester," I tell her as I pretend to study my schedule.

"Why do you need that, when you obviously already have taken the class?" she asks curiously.

"I only took two weeks of it in Minnesota, and it looks like here, is having me take it again," I use as an excuse. "Oh and the seven weeks of Juvie I had helped," I lie to her in a jokingly way.

"It's right there on the left, two doors down," she tells me pointing down the language wing.

"Alright, I'll see you around," I tell her. Only then did I realize my badass phase wasn't working as planned. My only hope would be to get kicked out of Spanish.

"You must be Adam Milligan, I presume," the sort of tall, blonde curled hair teacher announced, as I walked in.

"Yes, Senor, that's correct," I tell him as I walk in, and decide to show off my two weeks worth of Spanish class off.

"Well then take a seat," he instructs.

"What option would I have, if I didn't want to?" I ask trying to show off my faux _badassness_.

"Mr. Figgins's office. That's always an option, school doesn't force you to attend classes, though I would recommend at least trying," he offers, hoping the would get me in his class. Screw that. I head to the principle's office.

"I was wondering when I would see you Mr. Milligan," the foreign Principle told me, as if on queue, and turned to me. "All the new students show up here, eventually, and I give them three choices," he tells me without introduction.

"Well what are they sir? Do I freakin' get detention, a lecture, am I anywhere close?" I ask still trying to be badass.

"No. None of those," he tells me before I could keep the façade up. "They choices are, you can join the Glee Club, with your Spanish teacher, Mr. Shuester. Or you could," he begins but gets cut off by a taller woman, with old ladies blond hair, and is still in shape.

"Join me with the Cheerio's. They always need a extra people, and could help you with your popularity. There's no need to join those _jelly sappin' Twinkie eating Toe Dancers_," she announces showing exactly as to how she felt about the Glee club.

"So the question remains, how badass do you want to be? Now get back to class," the woman announces for Figgins.

"Yes, ma'am," I reply to her, knowing at the end of the school day. I would have to pick one of the two options.

As I was walking back to my locker, Kenizi caught up with me.

"I see you go the McKinley traditional greeting with Figgins' and Sylvester," she greets me, as she caught up with me.

"Did you ever have that problem?" I ask.

"Yeah, being a Winchester, it comes naturally. My cousins, Dean, was the trouble maker, and Sam was the brains in the family. It's odd how I never had to do what they had to do at my age, but then again, its' really not," she tells me.

I had heard of those two. They were like legends. I didn't bother mentioning to her what could possibly happen at any moment. I think she already knew. "I just told them, that I was like Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, and that I was a Winchester, so at any given moment, I could flip out for no reason. I doubt that to this day, they believe me," she tells me.

I couldn't believe that the locker beside me, was a girl who was related to the two most famous badass Hunters in the world. She was more badass than I was. I was so going to go to Glee after this.


End file.
